


Taking House

by SlicingGingers



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Kink, M/F, M/M, Multi, Piss Play, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Torture, Watersports, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicingGingers/pseuds/SlicingGingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Season 7: House isn't going to get away so easily with what he did and Cuddy is going to be damn sure to teach him a lesson about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago this fic was never finished. You might get lucky and I might return to it. Or I might not. Either way I know people enjoyed it so I'm posting it again for the hell of it.

He couldn't get away with what he had done, and she would make sure of that. Finding him after he had crashed his car through her house was little problem. Getting set up quick enough to enact her revenge wasn't exactly easy, though. Being that he was in Mexico now, it was easy enough to find a rather large isolated house in her price range. After sealing the deal and signing the check things moved quickly. With as much cash as she could, she headed south of the border and began stalking her prey. She hadn't even told Wilson where she was going, just that she was going to take a very long time off, and the truth was, if this worked she was never going to come back as she would have a lot of responsibilities. Admittedly, she hadn't thought this all through because she didn't think it would work.

Using what little Spanish she knew, she was able to get a decent translator who also had black-market connections, which she desperately needed. Finding an purchasing a drug strong enough to knock out a horse was not going to be easy. After obtaining the contraband, she followed House to a small bar on the beach and paid the bartender to lace his drink. He would never see it coming. Cuddy watched him from afar as he realized that something was very wrong. He smelled his drink and looked around, almost catching a glimpse of her in the distance. Struggling, House made his way up the beach and towards the car he had rented. Cuddy followed behind him swiftly.

"Oh, House....I think something's wrong. You better come with me and sleep it off."Cuddy said, approaching him from behind in the desolate parking lot. He turned, but if he saw her clearly she didn't know. He opened his mouth to speak and a bunch of nonsensical words came out, she had him and she knew it. Moving quickly, because she knew she had very little time to do this, she managed to maneuver him into her car in a drugged up stupor where he promptly passed out in the passenger's seat. The first part of her plan was going swimmingly. It was far from easy getting him out of the car and into the bed of her new house. Luckily some of the drug had worn out of his system on the trip and he was coherent enough to walk, if nothing else. With a lot of shoving, and verbal coaxing, she was able to get him into the house. He fell face first down on the bed when they arrived in the proper room and started saying something about kittens into the pillow. She snickered, as much as he didn't invite this high to happen he was probably enjoying himself, and it would be the last time, at least for a while. She rolled him onto his back with great effort and stripped him out of his clothes completely, taking a moment to marvel at his flaccid but still rather impressive cock. Oh yes, she was going to have fun with this. After removing his clothes from the room completely, she came back and attached leather cuffs lined with fleece around his wrists before locking them above his head to the bed frame. Now she needed to bide her time while the drug drained out of him. With a smile on her face, she left the room and locked the door. There was unpacking to do. Cuddy must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing she was aware of was a desperate cry for help. It startled her, but when she realized it was just House, she smiled and got up. As she made her way to the bedroom, the cries and pleas got more and more desperate, yet when she opened the door to reveal herself, they instantly stopped and House looked very surprised. "Cuddy? How did you-where am I-what's going on?"He nearly demanded. She came over to the bed and sat down next to him, running her hands over his body in an achingly teasing manner. She was not at all surprised to see his cock start to come to life as her fingers fluttered over it. "Hey, if you wanted sex this bad, I would have happily volunteered."He laughed, not realizing the gravity of the situation at hand. Her gentle smile turned into a sneer as she gripped him by the base of his dick way to tight for his comfort.

"Shut up, Greg."She warned, "You are my bitch now. After all I've been through, the lies, the games, the figurative and literal destruction of my life, it's time to pay."The tone in her voice was completely serious and unwavering and he must have noticed this because he made no smart ass remarks, in fact for once, House was stunned into silence.

"All the times you used me for sex, every single game you played, all the kink, depravity, and utter submission I showed you in the bedroom, has all been reversed. I am not the toy anymore and you will learn that quickly or pay the price."She continued, her grip on him loosened a bit and she started to stroke him like she was going to give him a nice hand job.

"Cuddy..."He groaned softly, and she could just picture the struggle going on in his brain over this. His brain didn't like the power she held, but his body was loving the stimulation. There was no winning. Involuntarily, he thrust up towards her, wanting more and she knew the way her hand was moving was too slow and calm to get him off. "Cuddy, stop this, right now."

"Alright."She said and ceased all hand movements, "I will come back when I feel like getting you off, not before."His eyes went wide with disbelief and he stared down at his hard member, starting to struggle violently at the restraints.

"No...NO! Don't you dare leave me like this you bitch!"He spat at her as she stood up. He started to wiggle fiercely, his body shaking, his hips even giving little thrusts towards the air as if he expected her to magically appear on top of him to grant his wish for sex. All she did was laugh at him.

"Have fun, House."With that, she left the room to leave him to his misery. It was hard, very hard not to go back in there and fuck him. The power she now had was making her so very horny and she ended up masturbating twice just to get herself under control. She was very quiet about her moans, there was no way she could let him know how aroused she was because if he knew then he would find a way to twist it to his advantage. After two very long hours, she came back into the room to find him still engorged and struggling to the point where a thin coat of sweat covered his body. When he saw her, his breathing sped up.

"Cuddy, you need to stop this right now, and let me go."He commanded at her, as if he were still some how in charge of the situation. She sat down next to him again and let her hand stroke his thigh, getting so very close to where he wanted to be touched, but not giving him any kind of stimulation. "FUCK! STOP IT!"

"You need to learn the rules, Greg. In this house, if you want to cum, you have to be good and show complete submission."She said in a calm voice. He glared daggers at her, and she knew he was thinking that she was crazy to even suggest that he would submit to anyone, let alone her.

"I don't think you can control when I cum."He replied.

"I think I can. If you climax without permission there will be punishment, and I can promise you that it will only be fun for one of us."She said and then snickered lightly. She let a gentle finger run over the bottom of his length and as she expected, he came rather forcefully because he had been denied for so long. This was good, she wanted and excuse to punish him, and he just gave her one. "Oh no, little boy, looks like you just made a horrible mess."

"Cuddy, I am so incredibly serious. Get me out of these restraints, out of this bed, and the fuck away from me!"He yelled after catching his breath. Of course she just ignored him and scooped some of his cum up on two of her fingers. "What are you doing?"He half demanded, half asked. With a smile, she leaned towards him and brought her fingers to his lips.

"Clean your mess, little boy."She chided.

"Fuck that shit!"He yelled and turned his head away from her. She rolled her eyes, reached down to his balls and gave them a tight squeeze, applying far less pressure than she could and wanted to. He cried out in pain and surprise, and that was when she jammed her fingers into his mouth, wiping the sticky mass of cum off on his tongue. She made sure to get it as far back into his mouth as possible so his reflex would be to swallow and not spit. As she anticipated, he did swallow, which was immediately followed by a gag. She knew that cum did not taste that bad, but she supposed he was just overly disgusted by the fact that he had been put in his place. "Cuddy, you…you…"

"Do you not get it Greg?"She snapped, cutting him off, "This isn't going away, this is not a dream, and I am certainly not going to tire of this. Threaten me all you want, until you show humility and submission you will remain locked to this bed."

"Fuck you."He growled at her. She just offered him a sarcastic smile and reached for a few tissues, which she used to wipe him clean before tossing them. Her stomach fluttered excitedly as she headed for the door. "I have to piss."He snapped right before she was about to exit. She rolled her eyes and turned back to look at him. It wasn't that she didn't expect that this wouldn't happen, he was human after all, but she hadn't exactly planned for this eventuality yet. His cane was still in the car, far from his reach. If by chance he did get loose, she didn't want to give him an advantage over her by providing him with mobility and something that could be used as a weapon.

"Alright."She said and then walked over to the bed. She went to unlock his cuffs but gave him a warning first, "Just so you know, if you try anything stupid, I will take no pity on you, and I will hurt you."She said seriously.

"How could you possibly...?"he paused mid sentence when he saw her eyeing his mangled thigh intently, "You wouldn't dare."

"I uprooted my entire life to put this plan into action. You think I would hesitate to knock you the fuck down? The way I see it, I'm being nice and letting you use the toilet, as I could easily ignore your needs and let you lay there in your own filth while you learned the lesson I wish to teach you."She said and unlocked him. He sat up slowly and looked like he was trying to weigh out in his head if she was being serious or not.

"How do I get there without my cane?"He asked after a moment in a smart ass tone of voice.

"I am going to support you, there's a small bathroom just through the door there, you can make it."She said and stood up. He shakily got to his feet and leaned on her heavily. She knew it had been a while since his last dose of vicodin, but she was not going to let him abuse it any more, and the concoction of drugs she had put in his drink contained heavy narcotics so no matter how much pain he claimed to be in, she knew it wouldn't be true for at least a few more hours. It took a bit of time, but she got him into the bathroom, standing there, watching him.

"Seriously, you are going to watch me do this?"He asked, sounding annoyed.

"You have no privacy until I can trust you, so go."She snapped. He looked around the bathroom and then back to her.

"You're kidding, there isn't even a window in here, what the hell am I going to do to either escape or trick you?"He demanded, shifting from foot to foot at that point. It was clear he was uncomfortable and also that he really did have to pee.

"If you don't have to go, I can take you back to the bed."She said, showing no mercy and giving no other option. He glared at her before getting in position in front of the toilet.

"If you think this irks me, it doesn't, you've seen me piss before."He said, and started to go. She laughed gently.

"Then why the big fuss?"She asked, "If it didn't bother you, Greg, you would have just gone and got it over with."He growled under his breath, something she didn't catch, and continued to empty his bladder. He actually went for a long time, he must have really had to go. When he was done, she came up behind him and let him rest on her again as they started to head back to the bed. When they were half way there, House turned and shoved her down, she fell hard, getting quite a nasty rug burn on her forearm. It was a stupid and very hasty move, because he must have forgotten that his cane wasn't around and he couldn't get far. Holding his leg, he started to limp quickly towards the bedroom door. She assessed the damage on her arm before getting up and simply walking after him.

"Cuddy, you know I can hurt you if I want, but I don't want to just like I know you don't really want to hurt me...so can we just be adults and..."he said, turning towards her to plead his case, but she was not going to hear it. She was not going to let him be in control for one second, nor was she going to let him think he was in control either. Her first thought was to go after his thigh, but he hadn't done anything bad enough to warrant that, at least not yet. Instead, she cut him off mid sentence by crashing her knees into his balls. He obviously was not expecting this and went down quickly. She stood over him, looking down.

"Pathetic."She spat. He was now cupping his balls and whimpering like a wounded animal. "Get up, or I do it again."

"Bitch!"He spat at her, though it was weak and out of breath.

"UP! NOW!"She screamed in such a violent manner that it startled him visibly, and he started to rise. Once he was back on his feet with a bit of her help, he complacently limped back over to the bed. She allowed him to cup his aching testicles for a moment more, before forcing his hands away and locking them back up above his head. "Try that again and see what happens."She said, feeling a trickle of blood run down her arm from the abrasion he had caused. Before he could get in another word, she left the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She had never been more turned on in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mention of kind of established Hilson in this chapter)

 Cuddy let quite a bit of time pass before going back into the room, and all she did then was silently give House the appropriate dose of vicodin before leaving him. She was very surprised to find him hard again and wondered exactly what his deal was. Did he secretly like this? Or was he just horny no matter what she did? Whatever the case, she liked it. After giving him his pill she retreated to the master bedroom for a nice hard fuck with her favorite toy, once again keeping the noise to a minimum. For dinner, she ate nicely. All the prepared for him was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a bottle of water. She made sure that her food smelled delicious and reached his room so he would know what he was missing when she came in with his sandwich. When she appeared in the room with his food he looked insanely depressed.

"That's all I get?"

"Until you are a good little boy, yes it is."She said and sat down by him. At first he refused, but she could actually hear his stomach growling. Without a word she retracted the sandwich and made a move to leave.

"Don't!"He yelled desperately. She smiled and held the sandwich to his mouth. He ate quickly, glaring at her the whole time. When he was done, she had him drink the entire bottle of water. Despite his protests, she left the room and retrieved a cock ring and a vicious leather riding crop. Upon returning she snapped the cock ring around him and smiled brightly. "What the fuck Cuddy?"

"From now on it'll be Mistress, if you don't mind."She said and gave his balls a vicious slap with the end of the crop. He squealed at the pain, but very subtly under it there was an element of pleasure. She looked at him oddly, if he was getting pleasure from this, it would be even more hot. "You liked that, didn't you?"She asked.

"Fuck you!"He spat violently.

"The correct answer was either "yes Mistress"or "no Mistress"I'll give you another chance."She said calmly. She had already promised herself not to lose her temper with him. If he knew he could get under her skin, he would take advantage of that too. Everything she did she had to do in a cool, calculated manner. There was a pause for him to correct his mistake.

"The correct answer is FUCK YOU!"He yelled at her. She shrugged an slapped his balls once more with the crop. The jolt of pleasure that shot between her legs was like nothing she had ever felt before, but she kept composure very well. He yelled out in pain, but his cock betrayed him and twitched in pleasure very shortly after.

"You like anything I do to you little cock, don't you Greg?"She asked, stressing the word ‚Äòlittle' to piss him off. He was anything but little, in fact, he was one of the biggest she had ever had in her. Emasculating him made her feel great, though, and she subtly shifted, trying to hide just how aroused she was.

"Little? Hardly."He snorted.

"Oh Greg, you have so much to learn."She said in a very disappointed tone of voice. Slowly, she got to her feet and reached under her short skirt, pulling her panties off from under it without revealing anything, but giving him a show where she wiggled sexily, making sure to shake her tits as much as possible though they were covered by her low cut blouse. He just watched her, completely mesmerized. Once the delicate satin undergarment was removed she held it over his face, letting it dangle over his nose. She knew they were quite damp with her juices, and as she anticipated, he took in a deep breath, just wanting the pleasure of smelling her. This, of course, caused him to groan and he thrust his hips up in what she knew was an involuntary reaction. His fists clenched tightly, he was obviously regretting the decision to breathe her scent.

"Cuddy..."He breathed softly. Without hesitation she slapped his balls with the crop, for a third time, making this motion even harder so the sting would last. He cried out, this time it was much easier to tell there was pleasure intermixed with the pain. She was starting to wonder exactly how much she could hurt his cock before he came.

"The punishments to your pathetic cock and balls will continually get worse until you learn to address me properly."She said and snatched the panties away. "Now, if you are an especially good little boy and you beg me to sit on your face so you can make me orgasm, I might be kind enough to oblige you."

"You're insane."He snapped. He had honestly only eaten her out twice to completion, he was amazing at it but way too selfish to do it just for her and not for a means to get a blow job. The other times he had gone down on her, it was just to get her wet enough for a good fucking. Now she was in control and he was going to need to know that.

"Alright, you can think about it. But remember, until Mistress is happy, you aren't."She said and stood up. Her pussy was aching, she could feel a bead of moisture starting to run down her leg. Yet her voice remained the same and so did the rest of her actions. Even though her head was screaming at her to jump on his cock and ride him until she climaxed enough to pass out, she had to restrain. As calm as she could, she headed for the door. She heard him groan in frustration from behind her loudly, it was a noise she had never heard him make before. She paused and turned to look at him. "Yes little boy?"

"Sit on my face."He said in a dead pan voice.

"That's the best you can do?"She laughed, "Little boy, you are going to have to tell me how much you desire to please me, how good you know I taste, and how hard you are going to make me cum, and it has to be sincere. Until then I bid you good night."She turned back to the door. He screamed in frustration but no coherent words came out of his mouth, so she ended up leaving him there to struggle with what seemed to be his never ending hard on. It would be hard to get him to submit, and she knew that, but she'd be damned if it wasn't frustrating her as much as it was him. She grabbed her dildo from her bed and bent over the side and slipped it in from behind. Moving her hand hard and fast she pounded it in and out of her, trying not to scream. In fact, she had to smash her face deep into the blankets under her in order to muffle the moans that she could no longer stop. All she could do was pray that House wasn't hearing her, that maybe he was asleep or too damn mad at the situation to be paying any attention to the noises around the rest of the house. She came harder than she had before, from a toy at least, and sunk to the floor. Breathing hard she removed the toy from her wet hole and tossed it aside. Why did he have to make this so damn hard? She needed a real cock and she needed it bad, but she was not going to reward him. If he wanted her pussy around him again, he was going to have to earn it and as far as she could see that was not going to happen in the near future, which just ended up pissing her off.

When she recovered from her intense orgasm, she crawled onto the bed and picked up the remote for the TV. She turned it on and started to flip through the channels aimlessly. If she found something to take her mind off of him, she could regain control before going back in there to give him his last dose of vicodin for the night. The air conditioner started to hum as it clicked on for it's normal cycle and she sighed gently. After settling on a rerun of The Simpsons, she set the remote down and focused her energy on the inane cartoon. She absolutely needed to relax. Her watch beeped loudly, waking her up and alerting her to the fact that she had to give House his vicodin. She groaned softly and got up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the pill bottle, taking one out and grabbing a plastic cup in which she poured about a fourth of ice water. She yawned loudly and went into House's room. He was struggling desperately and his hard on remained. He glared at her as she approached him and offered the pill. He opened his mouth and she placed the white tablet on his tongue and tilted the cup back to his lips so he could swallow the pill easier. He greedily drank the water in the cup, and as she got up to leave he spoke.

"I have to piss again."

"I believe the proper way to phrase that request is, "Mistress may I please take a piss?"say it right."She said, she was too tired to really care to fight with him in that moment. If he gave her any sort of smart ass remark she would just leave and if he wanted to try to hold it until morning or wet the bed, she couldn't be bothered. The only thing on her mind at that very moment was getting back to sleep. For about thirty seconds it seemed like he wasn't going to give in but as she made her second move to leave he cleared his throat.

"Mistress, may I please take a piss?"He said, his voice riddled with disdain and sarcasm. She didn't like his tone, but the first battle had been won. Like it or not, he had submitted a tiny bit to her new rules. She smiled and took his cock in her hand, placing the cup at the correct position after angling his member so nothing would spill she looked at him.

"Yes you may."She said softly.

"You have got to be‚Äî‚Äù

"Greg, I can leave you right now and let you lay in your own urine until morning if you'd like. I really don't feel like having you jerk my chain right now."She cut him off in a violent spew of words. He sneered at her and closed his eyes. He was going to have to try to relax to a point where he could get his cock just soft enough that his bladder would release. She gave him a lot of time because she knew with her hand around him like it was, it wouldn't be easy. It took almost two minutes for him to relax before he started to go. He didn't open his eyes during the entire process, but the humiliation she knew he was feeling was palpable. He almost filled the cup, and it was a large one. She could only guess that he had been holding on as long as he could each time to spare himself the shame of having to ask for her permission.

"What are you going to do when I have to shit?"He asked as she let go of his cock and carefully moved the cup away.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, shall we?"She said, not wanting to worry about it just yet. She had already made up her mind that he would get plenty of privacy to do that, but she wanted him to sweat it out until it happened. She knew he would wait until the last moment necessary to do it, because the fact that he had to also ask for permission for that would cause entirely too much shame to bare until he absolutely couldn't stand it any longer. ‚ÄùGood night Greg."She said and left him to battle through the night with his hard on. She didn't lose any sleep over it either. In the morning, she made herself a nice, fragrant breakfast. She was starving but had to convince herself not to eat as much as she wanted due to the fact that she had to keep her figure. When she was done eating, she made House some very bland oatmeal and diced up some fruit to put in it before grabbing him a vicodin, and a glass or orange juice, and heading into his room. He was asleep, and he didn't look comfortable. He had what she could only assume was morning wood. "UP!"She said loudly and flicked the lights on. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open, no doubt he was wondering why he was still in this hell. She walked to him and he opened his mouth, wanting the vicodin first, and she didn't withhold it from him. She couldn't imagine how bad his leg felt but she was never going to let him abuse the vicodin again so he had better get used to that idea. When she placed the tablet on his tongue he situated it further back with his mouth before she tilted the glass of orange juice to his lips and he drank like a man who had been living in a desert.

"Please, I'm begging you, let me go."He pleaded in a calm but stern voice. She was starting to wear him down, she could tell but if she gave him an inch he would take more than a mile. That being said, he couldn't lay there forever with his leg the way it was or it could get even worse. He needed some sort of physical activity.

"Nope."She said and got a spoonful of oatmeal and brought it to his lips. This time, he didn't complain or hesitate to eat. Because he didn't talk at all through the feeding, it didn't take very long for him to finish and she really didn't have much to say to him seeing as how she wanted to go out of her way to give him the cold shoulder. "I am going to give you the freedom to move around, but I promise you that if you abuse that freedom, it will be revoked. In order to obtain this freedom you have to follow my rules. Understood?"She asked him as she set the empty bowl aside. He slowly nodded his head, as it was apparent he did not want to call her Mistress yet. She would take it, he was way more subdued than he was when she had first got him there.

"Good. I'll be right back."She left and quickly retrieved the items she needed to make his little bit of freedom possible. She noticed how his eyes lit up when he saw that one of the items she had was his cane. It was a hard decision to give it to him, but she realized that there was no other choice, for now. When he saw what was in her other hand, his eyes dimmed quite rapidly and he swallowed hard. She was glad he had that reaction to the cock cage she was holding, although he probably didn't have any idea what the rubber glove was for but it would become apparent in due time.

"A chastity device? Seriously? You cannot be serious!"House yelled at her, she realized he was avoiding addressing her by any sort of name at all costs. She would also let that slide for a bit, it was a step forward, a step she definitely needed him to take.

"I can't have you pleasuring yourself without permission. Your body belongs to me now, if it's going to get any pleasure then it will be my choice. If you want to lay there for another few days while you decide I can make that happen too."She said and then sat down by him and started to pull the rubber glove onto her dominant hand. She quickly unsnapped the cock ring, which she had only had on him to get him used to it and make it extremely hard for him to cum through fantasy alone. He let out a sigh of relief when it was off.

"Fine, but those things don't work if I'm hard. How are you going to get it on?"He asked in a very snide tone.

"I'm going to make you cum."She replied in a cold voice. He smiled like he had just won a great victory, when in fact he hadn't won a damn thing at all. It was about then that his lust addled brain moved his eyes enough to process the glove she was wearing.

"Look if you want to make the hand job less pleasurable why don't you wear a catcher's mitt?"He asked with a sharp rolling of his eyes.

"You're not getting a hand job. I am going to massage your prostate."She said and roughly pushed him onto his side so she could get to his ass better. He made a very awkward and embarrassed noise. If his legs hadn't been so damn cramped from not being able to do anything but lay there for the past sixteen or so hours he might have been able to get some force behind his kicks. As it was, the struggling was very weak.

"Don't, don't, Cuddy, don't!"He started to beg pathetically. She knew he wouldn't be able to go too long without calling her Cuddy. She reached around him and gave his balls a sharp slap with her gloved hand. The sting of the latex gave him something to squeal about. "Please...don't do this, it's fucking degrading!"

"Greg, this is just how it is."She said and tried to hold him still. He started to thrash and struggle as best he could, making all sorts of protesting noises, but she waited for him to calm. When he realized it was going to happen anyway, he did relax...to a point. Cuddy pat his ass to show him praise and proceeded to slip the finger into him. Before she got even half way in, not even close to touching his prostate, he came violently. The spasm that rocked his body and the amount of cum that he produced was massive. She blinked in surprised, removed her finger and then the glove, tossing it into the trash. She barely gave him time to recover before snapping the cock cage around his member. How interesting was it that simple anal stimulation gave him an orgasm that hard? Something was up and she was going to have to find out what.

House wouldn't even look at her, she could feel the shame radiating off of him. For a moment she was sure he was going to cry over it but he kept the tears at bay for the moment at least. "Go into the bathroom and get cleaned up, after I change the sheets I am going to leave you locked in here, but you are free to move about as you please. Keep in mind I have the only key to that cock cage, so it only comes off with my permission."She held his cane out to him and he snatched it away violently. Keeping his gaze as far away from her as possible, he made his way into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She sighed gently, tried to ignore the arousal crawling through every nerve in her body, and went to work cleaning up. After locking him into the room, she went to her bedroom, which was thankfully on the other side of the house, and grabbed her laptop. The first thing she did was get online, only to see Wilson was on too, or at least that's what his status said. If he was actually at his keyboard she didn't know. She sent him an IM and prayed silently that he would answer her. She needed to spill her guts to him and she needed his support. Without him, there was no fucking chance she was going to pull this off and that had become clear to her quickly. Thankfully, she got a ping moments later. There was a brief conversation where she convinced him to get on Skype so they could talk easier. She was way too flustered to type out the whole situation.

It took about twenty minutes to explain the exact situation to Wilson, along with her intentions to turn House into a complete sex toy who only existed for her pleasure. The surprising thing was, Wilson didn't seem all too shocked over this, but he did look confused. After a long pause, he was the first to speak up. "So, where exactly do I come in to this plan?"He asked her. This caused her to laugh nervously and look away from the screen.

"I am openly asking for your help."She said, not wanting to spill how she expected him to help her.

"And how do I accomplish this?"He asked, sounding intrigued.

"You come down here, I'll pay for everything, even fly you first class. In return, you let me have sex with you as needed so I don't lose it and just start humping House to death, which is clearly what he wants to happen."She said very quickly, almost all in one breath. Wilson looked absolutely stunned at this request.

"Uh....you want to use me for sex so you won't use House for sex."He said slowly. All she could do was nod, it was so embarrassing to come to him with this. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She swore her heart stopped beating for the five seconds it took him to continue speaking, she was already convinced that the answer would be a resounding NO! "If we do this, we play by my rules."

"Excuse me?"She asked, very confused by that statement.

"Lisa, you don't get something for nothing, and you clearly are trying to teach House that. The way I see it is you get to dominate him, I get to dominate you, to a point. It'll mostly be a mutual partnership, but instead of it being fifty fifty it'll be more like 25/75 if that makes sense."Wilson tried to explain.

"I had no idea you were into that, James, I have to admit."She said breathlessly, but she already knew that she was willing to take any requirements which would allow this to happen. A smile spread across Wilson's face. She had no idea that he had these feelings for her, nor that he was at all into kink or the dom/sub lifestyle. Whatever it took, though.

"I'll make the arrangements to fly down there. If I can get on an immediate flight can you come get me?"He asked her. She nodded her head yes, just completely dumfounded that this was working. Wilson started to move around on screen, typing and moving his mouse, clearly trying to book a flight while still talking to her.

"Can I ask you something?"She said slowly.

"Anything. The only way this is going to work now is if we are both completely honest and open with each other. Given that some heavy kink plays into the life we are about to create, nothing is off limits an there is no judging. That goes both ways Lisa."Wilson said sternly as he worked on booking his flight down to Mexico.

"Oh completely, at this point nothing is going to shock me. I just want information."She said and then cleared her throat, "I know you and House are close, or at least were. Would you know anything about him liking anal play?"She asked a little nervously.

"Yes. He'll deny it up and down, fight it tooth and nail, but I have never seen him cum harder than when something is in his ass."Wilson replied as casually as he would answer a question about the weather. This sent Cuddy for a loop, no she didn't care that House had sexual interactions with Wilson, it was almost something that she already assumed. What sent her for a spin was the fact that he had just outright admitted it to her like it was nothing. She guessed he was dead serious about not keeping any secrets from her and now that he had proven himself on that statement she knew she would have to do the same.

"Okay, good to know. How long were you two....‚Äù

"On and off for quite a while until he started completely ignoring me for you."Wilson responded and then looked into the screen, "Flight is a red eye, if everything is on time I'll be getting there around two in the morning. Can you hold on that long?"

"No problem. Are you bisexual?"She asked him.

"Not really, but there's just something about House....I guess you could just say I'm open, although I have never been with a male that wasn't him."Wilson explained, "Now you get to answer questions."

"Turn about is fair play I suppose."She said, a little nervous about what he was going to ask her at that point.

"Have you ever taken it up the ass?"He just came right out and asked. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips to try and get some moisture back.

"No, at least not with something the size of an actual dick. I've used anal beads and small plugs, though."She admitted, feeling a little ashamed. If Wilson cared at all it wasn't showing on his face, and she realized there was no need to be embarrassed with him. For one, they had been close friends for a long time, and for two, he just admitted to fucking around with House without fear of her judging him. If he trusted her that much, she could certainly find it in her to release her trust.

"Good to know, because eventually I am going to want to do that to you. Have you ever been with another woman?"He asked. It was hard to believe he was just lobbing these personal questions at her but she knew she had to answer.

"Yeah, twice. Once in college and once a few years ago when I swore off men for about a week and tried it again. I honestly have no problem with sleeping with another woman, it's just I really like the natural male appendage."She said and then laughed. "Women are hot though, so soft and they smell good. A nice pair of tits is always appreciated."

"You just became a hundred times hotter to me Lisa."Wilson laughed, "You know they put Foreman in charge? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Foreman? That tool? I know I'm really not supposed to be so honest but fuck it, I don't work there any more and he always irked the hell out of me."She laughed, "Why wasn't it offered to you? Hell even Thirteen would be better!"

"You think she's hot?"Wilson asked, going off on a tangent.

"She's okay, I believe I am out of her league though."She replied honestly. This caused Wilson to laugh a good deep laugh. He wasn't laughing at her, she knew, he was basically agreeing with her and was quite amused.

"She's too skinny, don't you think? I can just picture me accidentally ripping her in two. Besides I need a nice ass to grab onto."Wilson said and then winked at her. She giggled slightly and blushed.

"Come and get it."She smiled at him brightly.

"I have to go make a lot of preparations. Do you want me to bring my toys?"He asked her, as he started to clear off his desk and reach for his jacket behind him.

"What kind of...you know what, it doesn't matter. I have a small collection which I would love to expand so bring everything you want."She smiled, her happiness was quickly bubbling to the surface and she was amazingly excited for this to happen.

"Alright. No masturbating at all today. I want you nice and ready for me when I arrive."He said, and the stern tone of voice sent pleasure chills through her body like she couldn't believe. At first all she could do was nod before squeaking out a meek agreement. "I am emailing you the flight info now. Don't disappoint me, and as far as House is concerned we didn't have this conversation and I am not on my way there."

"Of course."She agreed.

"Good. See you soon."He said and then signed off of Skype. She closed out of the program too, just as her computer indicated that she had email. This was going to be a huge, life changing event, and she'd be damned if she said it didn't excite the hell out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Wilson had Cuddy in the car, he was on top of her. She whimpered softly, she wanted him so bad but at the same time she felt guilty that she was about to fuck House's best friend for the first time.   
  
"James...can't this wait until-"  
  
"First of all, it's Master now, and secondly, I practically own you as was the deal. I can get on another plane right now and leave if that's what you want." He said, pushing up the skirt that he had instructed her to wear during a phone call before he boarded the plane to come see her. She nodded slightly, it was true she had agreed to this already and since she wanted to make House hers more than anything, she was ready. Wilson was a very sexy man, even more so now that he was practically forcing himself on her. As much as she scolded House for doing it to her, she liked it in moderate amounts. Besides, House took it way too far without discussing things. She was sure if she became uncomfortable with anything Wilson did, he would be willing to talk to her about it without throwing a fit.  
  
He pulled her delicate little thong off and unzipped his pants, producing his large cock. She had to do a double take. He was bigger than House. Not overly so, but it was noticeable to her, which meant it was noticeable to House. "Oh God you're big." She breathed, he was so big she was almost afraid of it hurting her. Wilson grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, positioning her until she slid on top of him. She screamed out in severe pleasure, her pussy clenched around him immediately as she had an intense orgasm.  
  
"Did you just cum?" He breathed, starting to thrust up towards her, keeping his hands on her hips to control her movements.  
  
"Yes Master." She whispered, a bit ashamed of herself for being so horny for him.  
  
"Dirty slut." He scolded, starting to thrust into her harder, frantically even. It felt so amazing, and she started to grind down against him as best she could. She moved her hips in a circular motion allowing him to hit spots inside of her that she didn't even know existed. She buried her face in his shoulder and started to almost scream in pleasure. It was just so dirty, so wrong, and she was absolutely loving it. Being that they were both so very worked up it didn't take long at all for both of them to climax. Cuddy screamed out at the top of her lungs as she came for a second time. Wilson let out a loud grunt, his hands clenching down onto her hips hard enough that she knew there would be bruises there in the morning.  
After a moment to recover, Wilson started to drive as she lazily gave him directions to her house out in the styx. "Did you feed him before you left?" Wilson asked softly as they got out of the car. Cuddy could feel his fluids mixed with hers sliding down her thighs. She was going to have to shower before going in to see House again.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably sleeping now." She whispered back and helped him bring four rather large suitcases into the house. He had given her the ones that he had deemed the lightest and instead of bitching that she was strong enough to carry anything he could have packed, she took the advantage.  
  
"Okay, I don't want him to know I'm here yet. I am going to direct you behind the scenes for a bit." He said when they were safely in the bedroom. He placed the largest suitcase on the bed and opened it to remove a webcam. She looked at it and then looked at him, wondering what the purpose of it would be. "I want to be able to watch you in there with him, make sure you are doing things right so I can offer criticism and praise when needed."  
  
"Yes sir." She said softly, "What should I tell him the reason behind it is? Because you know he's going to ask."  
  
"You're forgetting you don't have to tell him shit, but if he insists and you really need to come up with something just tell him you want to monitor him when you aren't around." Wilson said and handed over the camera. She nodded and looked at it, it seemed to be one that also had a microphone attached so he would be able to hear as well as see what was going on.  
  
"I should shower before checking on him. He'll be able to smell another man on me, and I don't want to give away that you are here. Otherwise, make yourself at home. His bedroom is isolated on the other side of the house and I am fairly positive he has a hard time hearing most of what goes on in this part, only because the air condition unit is positioned next to the wall where his bed is outside." Cuddy said with a smile.  
  
"Good idea, I'm going to get comfortable and watch you in there with him. No directions for tonight, just do what you normally do with him and let me watch." He said and started to strip down so he could get changed. She smiled and headed into the bathroom. After her shower she dressed in a skimpy black negligee that showed a lot of cleavage and headed into House's room. He was just sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. There were no windows in the room because it was actually meant to be a second storage closet, so he really had nothing to do. He did, however, have his hand on his balls and he was stroking them gently, he didn't even seem to notice her it was like he was in a daze. She knew depriving him of mental stimulation would cause him to break faster, and it was clear to her now that his sanity was starting to slip. She was able to gain that he was getting pleasure from what he was doing, though he couldn't achieve a full erection or cum. His face was contorted into an expression of pain and frustration, but he kept stroking his balls. What he was trying to accomplish, she didn't know.  
  
Without him paying any attention to what she was doing, she set up the web cam at a perfect angle to the bed and turned it on after shutting the door and locking it. She walked towards him slowly, when he still didn't seem to notice her, a quick slap to his face brought him back to reality. "OW! YOU BITCH!" He yelled, the hand that he was touching his balls with quickly coming up to his cheek to rub it. She growled at him and grabbed his balls, giving them a sharp squeeze. He yelped and tried to pull away from her, but that just made the situation worse and he ended up stretching himself rather violently.  
  
"You do NOT talk to your Mistress like that!" She snapped at him, not letting go of his tender sack for a second, "If you understand, say so appropriately."  
  
"LET GO!" He yelled and moved to grab her hand, which just led her to squeezing his balls even tighter. "OW! FUCK! YES MISTRESS!" He screamed in desperation. Cuddy smiled and let go of him. He curled up on the bed and whimpered like the pathetic bag of shit she now saw him as.  
  
"Now, have you reconsidered begging me to sit on your face?" She asked. She had yet to get any sort of pleasure from him and she was getting tired of it. He rolled over, making sure to show her that she was not being acknowledged in the least. "You know what? I am sick and tired of your attitude, you want to act like a sad little bitch, I'm going to treat you like one!" She took the opportunity to grab his hands and lock him to the bed again while he was still wallowing in pity and pain. He laid on his back, glaring up at the ceiling. It was amazing to her that he wasn't struggling any more, but looking into his eyes showed the rage that was going on inside of his head. She lifted up her negligee, which she had neglected to wear panties under, and got on the bed settling with her knees on either side of his head. He stayed completely still and pursed his lips together tight.  
  
"I am going to orgasm, using your face, if you even think about biting me, I'll bite you and I promise you won't like where." She growled and then lowered herself all the way onto him. She could feel the contours of his face on her very wet folds, and even the sensation of his stubble on her, which made things that much more erotic. With a loud moan, she started to grind down on him, managing to be able to rub her engorged clit roughly against his nose. A hand found his hair and tangled in it, "Oh fuck!" She cried out, not sure if she was getting off from the fact that she was literally fucking his face, that she knew Wilson was watching, that House was in no way responding to any of this, or a combination of the three.  
  
She kept on grinding down, rubbing herself on his face, she could feel House trying to twist his head to get away from her, which just increased the pleasure. It was almost as if she had total control over him now and he knew that he could do nothing about it. Then it happened, she felt his tongue against her briefly as his mouth opened. There was no telling why he did this, maybe he wanted to get her to cum faster or maybe he truly was submitting. Whatever the reason, the few licks he did give her with his tongue sent her over the edge with a scream. She bucked against his face wildly before relaxing and forcing herself to get off of him before he would be completely smothered.  
  
"Good boy." She panted and then patted him on the head condescendingly. He just turned away from her. Due to the fact that he still had the cock cage on she wasn't clearly able to tell if the experience had done anything for him. Since he was bent on not speaking to her now, she shrugged and left the room. On shaky legs she entered to see Wilson on the bed, looking at his laptop. It was obvious he had been watching because of the serious wood he was now sporting, even though it was covered by the fabric of his boxers, which was the only item of clothing he was now wearing.  
  
"Come here and suck my cock like a good girl." He said, closing the laptop and setting it on the table near his side of the bed. She nodded softly and climbed onto the bed, reaching to remove his cock from his boxers. Once it was out, she opened her mouth and swiftly dove down, taking a few inches in. It took a bit of work, but soon she had him almost all the way down her throat. Back when she was with House, he had always insisted that she learn how to deep throat, and when she didn't progress fast enough he would "help" her. This resulted in her becoming almost impervious to having a gag reflex. She was glad too, because she deeply wanted to satisfy Wilson, in way of thanking him for doing this. His hand found the back of her head and with a soft groan he grabbed her hair tightly and started to force her head up and down on him like she was a toy. It was baffling to her why this turned her on as much as it did, but she would take it. He was so big that he actually did trigger small gagging reflexes here and there, but it only seemed to increase his pleasure in spite of the fact that it made her uncomfortable. At times he would get all the way into her throat, cutting off her air supply completely but he would always release her head a split second later so she wouldn't totally freak out on him. Once again, it took very little time for him to cum, spilling his seed down her throat, which she swallowed greedily before pulling away from him and coughing harshly.  
  
"Thank you, Master." She whispered, very surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth as almost a reflex. House had always made her say that after a blow job, but when she said it to Wilson the words were way more genuine and she didn't know why that was exactly. He smiled at her and pulled her into a gentle kiss before reaching over to the lamp next to him and shutting it off. Together they laid down and he took her into his arms, it was a very loving gesture, something else which House had rarely done after a vigorous blow job.  
  
"What was the worst, most degrading thing House has ever made you do?" Wilson asked her, sounding more curious than anything. She couldn't figure any reason behind this line of questioning, but she didn't want to tell him even though they had both promised to be open and honest with each other.  
  
"James-"  
  
"It's okay, Lisa. I am very aware what he did with women before you, not to mention the hookers he hired, there's nothing you can tell me which will shock me." He said in a reassuring voice. She bit her bottom lip softly. In her mind it was okay for House to have done those things to hookers and the other skanks that he had brought home because they were worthless, air headed bimbos. She wasn't, she was miles above any other woman he had abused before her and she was ashamed to admit anything to him.  
  
"On more than one occasion I was forced to consume his....piss...and if I refused it ended up on me, rather than in me which made me feel even more worthless." She whispered, feeling like she wanted to cry about it. She had never shared that part of their relationship with anyone, not even the therapist that she had seen on occasion when she was with House. It was deeply sickening to her that she was so damn attracted to, and in love with House, that she allowed the things to happen that did.  
  
"It could have been worse, but I understand how horrible you must have felt about it." He said and then kissed her forehead softly. She snuggled into him tighter, pressing her face into his chest. "I think he deserves the same treatment."  
  
"Wh-what?" Cuddy whispered, quickly tilting her head up to look at him.  
  
"You are going to force him to drink your piss." Wilson said, running his hand through her hair gently. She must have looked utterly shocked, but at the same time, the heat between her legs started to increase exponentially at the idea. House was just an object now, she could do what she wanted with him and the idea of making him into a toilet was just too hot to pass up. "We can talk about that when you wake up, alright?" She just nodded and lowered her face back down so it was pressing back into his chest. Her breathing started to slow as she took in his scent and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were finally relaxing and peaceful. When she woke up in the morning, Wilson was still asleep with his arms around her. She had to pee and remembered what Wilson had said the night before. As much as the idea still turned her on, the actual reality of it scared her. Her forcing House to drink her urine would make her no better than him, right? Or was it okay now, because of the sheer fact that he had done it to her with complete malice, only to use it against her later. He loved to degrade and humiliate her in the bedroom, bringing up past, disgusting acts she had done for him and calling her names, telling her she was dirty and naughty. She realized that a sick part of her got off on his abuse, or else she would have left him a long time ago and they wouldn't be here now, with her trying to accomplish what she was. The plan now was to slip away from Wilson and use the bathroom without waking him up, thus prolonging having to do it. Though, with the way he was holding onto her, that would be no easy task.  
  
She started to wiggle slightly, trying to mimic the movements someone would make in their sleep so she wouldn't disturb his. When she finally thought she was on the home stretch, his hand came out and gripped her arm firmly. "Don't even think about it, Lisa." Wilson said softly, not even opening his eyes yet. She let out a small, involuntary whimper, but didn't try to struggle or go against him.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it." She admitted honestly.  
  
"You can and you will, or there will be consequences." He said, letting his eyes open so that he was looking into hers. "I know the idea gets your juices flowing, I can feel them on my leg right now. What's the hesitation?" He asked.  
  
"I just don't think I am that person." She replied softly.  
  
"Well if you are going to get through to him, then you have to be that person." Wilson said sternly. Deep down she knew he was right and didn't have to be told twice, although that wasn't at all comforting, nor did it mean that she wanted to do it any more. "He did it to you, Lisa, more than once, and I'm sure he got off on it. The power he held over you has to be completely erased from his mind, if it's not, then he will never submit. You have to make him think he is garbage and only put on this earth to serve you. If it means stooping to his level then so be it."  
  
"You're right." She said, and brought her hand up to gently caress his cheek, "How do I go about doing it?" She stood outside of House's door, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. Not only did she have to pee really bad now, she was nervous, and that wasn't helping. Wilson had given her strict instructions on what she was to go in there and do and it made her hornier than hell but at the same time it made her feel sick that it was getting such a reaction from her. She supposed that she could now see why House had gotten off on making her do it. Wilson had not told her what her punishment would be if she didn't do it, which scared her enough to get her this far along in the process. Taking in a deep breath, she put on her Mistress face and entered the room. She flicked the lights on, startling him from his sleep.  
  
"Huh?" He groaned as his eyes opened and then squinted to adjust to the light.  
  
"Thirsty, Greg?" She asked, walking towards him. In his state of half sleep he had yet to realize that she was not carrying any kind of object filled with liquid.  
  
"Parched." He said, licking his lips.  
  
"Good, because I have lots for you to drink." She smiled and came over to the bed. She quickly got over his face and straddled his mouth. Her body was shaking from a combination of excitement and arousal.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, the nervousness in his voice was as clear as a bell.  
  
"Giving you your drink, little boy." She said and then reached down under her to caress his cheek. He seemed to realize what was about to happen as she placed her thumb on his chin and forced his mouth open.  
  
"NO! YOU ARE SO NOT DOING THIS!" He yelled and fought against her thumb to close his mouth tightly. She smiled slightly, what she had been told to do was just start pissing and allow him to decide himself if he would just get showered with it or drink it like a good boy. If he ended up drinking most of it, she was to reward him, if he ended up getting covered in it, she was to leave him there and report back to Wilson until he had decided that House had suffered enough. The catch was, she wasn't supposed to tell him any of this. He needed to learn to not question her in order to be rewarded, and he especially needed to learn that following directions would get him rewards, but this deal needed to be unspoken between them.  
  
"This is your last chance, Greg, because I can't hold it much longer." She warned. Of course he continued to be obstinate and she sighed softly, releasing her bladder as soon as she was able to relax enough. He groaned loudly in disgust, but did not open his mouth or eyes as her piss ended up splashing all over his face. In the middle of her disgusting act, her body trembled and a huge orgasm rocked her every nerve. "Oh God..." She breathed softly, as she ended the process in short, rapid spurts because of the pleasure waves. She climbed off of him, once again on shaky legs. House started to spit, trying to get as much piss away from his mouth as possible. As she watched him writhe in disgust, she took the time to catch her breath.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Clean me off!" He commanded.  
  
"You don't give the orders, I do, and if you had done what I said, you wouldn't be in this predicament now. You will learn, Greg, that it is always best to follow my orders." She turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"You can't just leave me like this!" He yelled as she stood in the doorway, "Besides, I have to piss too, you wouldn't want me to-"  
  
"Greg, your head is already in a puddle of urine, do you really think I give a rats ass if you add more to the rest of the bed? Hold it if you can but, what happens will happen. Maybe next time you will listen to your Mistress." She said and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her and locking it. Her body rested heavily against the wall next to the door, she was overcome with mixed emotions over what had just happened and the predicament that she had just left House in. His unintelligible threats and screams of frustration were muffled behind the door but she knew he was madder than hell. When she regained composure she made her way back to the master bedroom, a very sick part of her wanted to actually see him lose control and wet the bed, mostly because she was hoping that it would be the straw that would break the camel's back.  
  
"You were amazing." Wilson said when she entered.  
  
"Really?" She asked with a smile in a rather shaky voice. He nodded and motioned for her to come over to the bed. She did as she was commanded and hopped onto the bed next to him. He had been watching on his laptop and he motioned to the screen like he wanted to show her something. Currently, on screen was live footage of House clearly struggling not to add to his problem by pissing in the bed. "I don't think he enjoyed that, not at all."  
  
"Oh he did, that's what I want to show you." Wilson said and moved the time bar back to when Cuddy had just entered the room.  
  
"How can you tell? I mean he can't get an erection with the cage on." She said softly, snuggling into him so she could watch.  
  
"There are some not so subtle clues. Yeah he can't get a full erection with that on, but it doesn't make him impotent or incapable of getting pleasure." Wilson said and then started to replay the footage. Since she had situated herself over House facing the wall behind his head, there was no way she could see what the rest of his body was doing. Not that she would have even noticed anyway with the immense pleasure she was feeling herself when the events went down. "Watch his body as you start. See his hands? They are clenching into fists, but, look at how he is clenching his ass and bucking upward. It's subtle but it is entirely there. I would bet money that he would have cum had he been able to." Wilson said, pointing out every little detail of the event. Without even realizing it, Cuddy had moved her hand between her legs and was roughly playing with her cunt, moving her fingers in and out feverishly.  
  
"He...he did like it." She groaned, her eyes glued to the screen. Wilson stopped the footage and clicked back to real time. By this point, House was almost in tears. The frustration he had to be feeling almost oozed through the computer screen. Even though no one was in there to witness what was about to become his greatest humiliation, he was humiliated. She wondered if it would be worse with her being in there, or him just being by himself, completely helpless to stop his bodily functions and have no one to beg, or to place blame on but himself. Wilson reached over to the hand that was going to town on herself madly and pulled it away. "MMMM! Please!" She complained trying to get her hand out of his grip so she could continue.  
  
"I'll put a chastity belt on you too if I have to." Wilson threatened. She struggled a little more against him before forcing herself to calm down. "Good girl, I had no idea that humiliation got you so fucking wet."  
  
"I had no idea either, I mean when he would humiliate me, I would feel the heat and the passion, but now it's almost ten fold, and all I can think about is getting off." She admitted. She didn't know if it was the sheer fact that it was House who was getting his comeuppance or that she liked these situations in general. She had never really exposed herself to a situation like this. Wilson's arm wrapped around her and he cupped her breast firmly through the negligee she was wearing, massaging it roughly. "It gets you off too, doesn't it?" She groaned, loving his rough treatment of her body, as if he owned it.  
  
"Can you not see how hard I am?" He asked, motioning to the lump in his boxers. She shuddered quite violently, she had no idea that her and Wilson would be so compatible in this. That they would fight for the same results and fuck all the way to the finish. "He's going to lose it any second now." Wilson breathed, squeezing her tit even harder. She cried out in pain and surprise, but about thirty seconds later, nature took over House's body and he relieved himself all over the bed. Before Cuddy could open her mouth to comment, the laptop had been shut and Wilson was on top of her, pressing his mouth into hers roughly. She cried out again, her hips thrusting towards him, just begging for his cock to enter her, which it did in record time.  
  
"Oh fuck Master!" She cried, only breaking the kiss long enough to offer him that sentiment. Wilson groaned and started to pound into her with total disregard to her pleasure. Fortunately for him, this kind of treatment towards her at that point just fueled her. The pain and pleasure intermixed was awesome and she was so wet she could hear him moving in and out of her, his balls slapping against her wet pussy as he literally assaulted her with his cock.  
  
"You are such a horny little slut, aren't you? A kinky, horny, insatiable little fuck toy!" He growled, removing his lips from hers in order to look down into her eyes. He gave a powerful thrust and managed to get very deep inside of her, hitting her cervix. She screamed out in unbelievable pleasure, her walls spontaneously clenching around him, trying to milk his cock of its orgasm so they could both end together. Wilson let out a low growl, she could tell he was holding back on his vocalizations, and was guessing once House was made aware that his friend was there, things would change drastically. He spasmed against her, as he shot his cum out, just loving the feeling of her inner movements. When he had completed his orgasm, he collapsed on top of her like she was a pillow, an object just there for him.  
Even though she couldn't breathe, and he was very heavy laying on her like that, she felt extremely comfortable with his actions. She found that she wanted to be owned as much as she wanted to be an owner. This was a complicated but utterly amazing situation that she and Wilson had created, and if she could just throw caution to the wind and let things continue without stressing the hell out over every little thing, then she knew she would find herself to be happier than she had ever been in any other station of life.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a good two hours before Wilson allowed her to go back into House's room. The smell in there wasn't particularly fun but she was glad to see him in the state he was now in. It was rather clear to her that he had cracked, even if it was only slightly. She walked over to the bed and unlocked his hands. He just continued to lay there limply, staring off into complete nothingness. With great effort, she pulled him into a sitting position and placed his cane in his hand. "Lets go Greg, you need to get cleaned up." She said sternly, trying so hard to ignore the empathy for him that was washing through her body. He looked at her like a sad puppy but got up and allowed her to walk him into the bathroom.

She started to run water for a bath, wanting to remain in there with him as he got clean so she could monitor his mental state. Above all she did truly love him and her heart ached over the pain she knew he must be feeling, but she knew that this was for the best. When the water had filled up the majority of the tub, she took his hand and helped him in. He was still not talking, his stare was still blank, and it was taking every ounce of strength in her not to break down in tears, telling him how sorry she was and begging for forgiveness. She started to gently rinse the parts of him that weren't submerged in the water when she realized that the shampoo was on the sink counter. She sighed and stood up, when something amazing happened. His arm came out and wrapped around her legs, pulling her closer to him, and he rested his rough cheek against her legs.

"Thank you for allowing me to get clean, Mistress." He whispered very very softly. She blinked back the tears that immediately burned at her eyes, successfully remaining cold and emotionless in front of him. After a moment, she offered him a gentle smile and started to stroke his hair.

"Good boy, that's my good boy." She praised him. He held onto her for a good, long while before letting her get the shampoo. She had decided to reward his behavior as soon as he was out of the tub. It may have taken two days of extreme actions against him, but he was finally starting to accept his new role in her life. When bath time was over, and he smelled nice again, she went to changing the sheets on the bed after providing him with his usual dose of vicodin. He just stood there silently, watching her, the same blank expression on his face. She wanted to give him access to the rest of the house, seeing as how she had already taken the proper precautions to make sure there was nothing out that he could harm himself with, and nothing readily available for him to contact the outside world. There was a dead bolt on the door to the master bedroom, and until she could trust him more than 100%, he wouldn't even be going in there, with or without her supervision. The problem with granting him the freedom of wandering around was that Wilson had not told her that she was allowed to disclose his presence yet.

Upon returning to the bedroom after putting the sheets into the washing machine, she came over to House and took his hand. "You are being a really good boy Greg." She said and then kissed his hand gently. His gaze slowly shifted so he was looking down at her. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair gingerly, almost as if he was afraid of her reaction to his touch. This was amazing, he was making so much progress. Her hand quickly reached into the pocket of her jeans that held the key to the cock cage, and essentially his freedom. Before she could get her hand all the way into the pocket, the door opened violently to reveal Wilson.

"Wilson?" House asked, sounding utterly surprised.

"Don't do it Lisa, he's not being truly submissive." Wilson warned, ignoring House. Cuddy frowned, what the hell was Wilson's logic behind that statement?

"He's not been prompted to do a thing, he's behaving very well, I think he deserves a little incentive to keep it up." She said. House stood there in silence, trying to wrap his brain around how his best friend was involved in this. Wilson approached them both and he took Cuddy's hand gently, making sure she left the key safe in her pocket.

"He's House, he's smart. As much as I do think you are wearing him down, I think a better reward would be to let him roam the house freely, not an orgasm." Wilson said, nodding his head slightly as if he was trying to somehow influence Cuddy into agreeing with him. She didn't yet know the protocol, if she was allowed to veto his choices when it came to House or if she absolutely had to listen to him. Then again, she trusted his judgement way more than her own when it came to this because Wilson was looking at the situation objectively and not through love goggles like she was.

"Look, Wilson, I don't know what you are doing here, but this is between me and her, so you can trot your merry little ass on out of here." House said, his voice instantly going from calm and submissive to the same smart ass tone he always had. Wilson looked at Cuddy as if to tell her to acknowledge the change that had just happened in that split second.

"Yeah, that sounds so very submissive and sincere to me...." Wilson said with a roll of his eyes. Cuddy had been fooled by House and now she felt stupid, but she no longer thought it was fair to keep him cooped up like he had been for the past two days. Eventually he was going to need to leave the room.

"Greg, you now have access to the whole house except the master bedroom. Nothing you can use as a weapon against me or yourself is readily available and not only is your vicodin locked up but it is well hidden so don't even try to go after that. You will be constantly monitored by Wilson and I. Don't expect any kind of privacy when you aren't locked in your bedroom." Cuddy said, it was easy to regain her dominant voice and persona now that it had been made clear to her that he was just bullshitting everything before.

"Oh come on! And answer my damn question! Why is he here?" House demanded. Without either of them giving an answer they both started to head out of the room, knowing that House's natural curiosity would cause him to follow them. "Hello! You know once I have a question I don't let it go until I get an answer!" He continued, stumbling after them, leaning heavily on his cane.

"We are in control House, we don't have to tell you shit, but if you must know something...Lisa needed my help. End of discussion." Wilson snapped. House growled under his breath and made it into the open kitchen which was attached to the living room and went straight for the fridge. Having anticipated that move, Cuddy had stocked it with only healthy options, nothing that would readily appeal to him, forcing him to make more healthy choices than what he normally would. Hell, even the nice smelling breakfasts she had made were from fresh, organic ingredients. He didn't have to know that at the time, as long as it smelled enticing, it would do its job wonderfully.

"What the..." House said in confusion, and she snickered to herself as she plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. He was going to have to get used to her way of living, whether he liked it or not. "Where's the good food? You don't even have any goddamn cereal!" he yelled angrily. She rolled her eyes and snatched up the riding crop that she had sitting out. It had been left there because she knew that it was going to be used and she didn't want to have to go through the hassle of unlocking the bedroom door to get to it. Without hesitation she walked over to him, in a defiant move he turned to her with his hands on his hips, obviously forgetting that he was still as naked as the day he was born. This gave her direct access to her prime target, his testicles. She snapped them with the crop, this time putting more power behind it than she had yet. He yelped and stumbled back from her, cupping his balls protectively.

"You don't complain, ever. You will thank your Mistress for allowing you to eat, and enjoy anything she chooses to feed you. You will realize that you are damn lucky that she is giving you access to the kitchen when she could just keep you on a leash. Is that completely understood?" She demanded. He looked at her angrily, but the wheels visibly turned in his head. The next words that came out of him surprised her, regardless of the fact that they were very forced.

"Yes Mistress." He said. It was nice that he was learning that replying with any other answer would get him hurt. After a little bit the response would become natural and sincere, but for now he just needed to learn to fake it until he could make it. The day passed rather uneventfully after that, House was well behaved despite the fact that he made it very clear that he was silently protesting every thing he was ordered to do. Cuddy and Wilson basically ignored his antics, making him seem as worthless as they wanted him to start to feel. Together they watched a few movies and had conversations that didn't include House in any way, even when he interjected he was completely disregarded and eventually this caused him to go silent and just seethe. After dinner had been completed, and House had been forced to wash the dishes and clean everything up, Wilson turned to Cuddy.

"Do you know anything about CBT?" He asked her, projecting his voice clearly to make sure House overheard the topic of conversation.

"Not much, but I'd love to learn." Cuddy replied honestly, a smirk crossing her face.

"I had no idea you were into that Wilson, you two kids have fun." House said, although it was obvious that he knew that they meant to inflict it on him, there was a tremor in his voice that gave him away.

"Oh Greg, when are you going to learn that your smart ass mouth just gets you into a lot more trouble?" Cuddy snapped at him. She turned back to Wilson, "Can you help me get him into the bedroom?"

"No problem." Wilson said and then grabbed House by the hair violently and started to pull him towards the back bedroom. House, of course, screamed and protested the whole way there, several times trying to wrench his head away but not being able to because Wilson has such a good grip on him. It took quite a bit of struggling to get him back on the bed with his wrists locked into the restraints, but once he was down for the count it was a great relief for Wilson and herself. "Come on Lisa, we have to grab a few things from our room."

"Our room?" House demanded, "Are you fucking her?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Wilson snapped back at him. Cuddy smiled without giving away any information and walked out of the room with Wilson. Once they entered the other bedroom, Wilson slammed her up against the wall by the door and pulled her into a very dominant kiss. She responded with equal passion, running her hands over his chest and down towards his pants so she could open them when he stopped her.

"Please Master, I need it so bad..."

"Patience is a virtue my little pet." Wilson just said calmly and moved away from her to go over to one of his suitcases. She groaned in annoyance and stood in such a way that she was able to clench her thighs together to try and milk pleasure from her body. It wouldn't lead to orgasm but it would calm her down a bit since he clearly didn't like her masturbating without some sort of permission. From his bag he produced a black candle and a lighter.

"If you wanted a candle, I have plenty." She said with a smile, coming over to him.

"Ah, but this is a special candle." He said and then lit it. She wondered what exactly be so special about a candle, though she had already deduced what they would be doing with it in way of torturing House.

"How is it special?" She asked, curious.

"I'll show you." He said and then gently took her hand in his and positioned it so she was holding it up flat, her palm down. She never was one to enjoy the sensation of burning wax on her skin, but she had to admit that she'd rather have it dripped on the back of her hand than any more sensitive area. Once there was enough wax pooled at the top of the candle, he carefully let a few drops fall onto the back of her hand. The sensation was warm, but yet, not all that unpleasant. It was soothing in a way.

"I don't get how this is going to-" Before she could finish, something happened, which she could only chalk up to a chemical reaction. Instantly it started to burn like hell, causing her to scream out and jerk her hand back. The duration of the burning couldn't have been more than two seconds, but damn was it intense. "OW! FUCK!"

"And that, Lisa, is why it's a special candle." He said with a smile, "He's going to have the same reaction as you at first, and have no idea what he's in for." He handed the candle to her. It was designed in such a way that it would make controlling the pour of the wax easy and keep the liquid element of it from spilling easily. "I want his balls completely encased in it. They'll be extremely sensitive for the next six or so hours, but he'll be sleeping, or at least trying to."

"God I love the way you think." She said and then kissed him gently on the lips.

"Come on." He said and took her by the wrist, pulling her back to House's bedroom. When he spotted the candle he immediately started to struggle. "You can remove the cock cage for this, it'll give you better access." Wilson instructed. Cuddy nodded and took the key out of her pocket. She set the candle down on the bedside table. Upon unlocking the cage, he remained flaccid, and considering the pain he was about to face, Cuddy was not at all surprised.

"Don't...please don't...Mistress." House begged pathetically, adding the title of Mistress to the end hastily as if it would some how sway her. "I know you can't possibly be this sadistic Mistress, you don't get off on hurting men...why are you doing this Mistress?" House tried to reason with her. Gagging him was an idea that came to her mind more than once in this process, but she found it was way more arousing to hear him beg and double talk, trying to back his way out of things verbally. She was sure it was far more torturous to a man like House to be able to speak and yet have no one pay any attention to his words.

"I don't like hurting men, no, but you are not a man to me any longer. You are a toy, and instrument for my pleasure. Therefore, I will do what I want with you." She said in a cold voice. She roughly grabbed his cock, moving it away so she could get to his balls easier. He let out a low whine as she picked up the candle and hovered it menacingly over the sensitive external organ. Wilson stood back, watching her silently, though she could sense his intense arousal and gaze on her.

"No...no...no...no..." House whimpered, but amazingly kept still. He was most likely afraid of her missing and either getting some on his cock or his mangled thigh, which was a very logical concern for him to have at that point. Ignoring his pleas entirely, she dripped a few drops of wax onto him, hitting his sack right in the center. He hissed, preemptively in anticipation only to find that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Just when he was breathing a sigh or relief, the intensity kicked in, causing his body to go completely rigid with the pain it felt. He let out an almost inhuman cry of pain, but Cuddy was less focused on that and more on the fact that with the pain his cock twitched slightly and started to come to life.

"You liked that, didn't you? I knew you were a pain slut." She teased him.

"Oh come on, you and I both know there could be many factors in why this reaction happened..." House tried to defend himself, not wanting her to think what was obviously the truth. Wilson cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Actually, if painful stimuli was to have the proper effect on you, your cock would shrink in to protect itself instead of engorging to create a larger target. Your argument is invalid, so shut up." Wilson said with a smile. This caused Cuddy to snicker, and another round of wax was applied. The same effects were achieved, his body went rigid again but this time the scream was longer and louder. She continued to do as Wilson had told her, eventually covering the entire area with wax, being careful not to get any on herself. By the time it was over House was covered in a thin sheet of sweat but his cock stood proudly at attention as if it expected to experience some additional stimulation. Cuddy turned her head towards Wilson, silently asking him what was supposed to happen now. "Come here Lisa."

She stood up and walked over to him, not knowing what was going to happen, although she would allow just about anything at that point. Wilson reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly, making a show of it just for House. In turn, Cuddy looked up at him with adoring eyes. She didn't know if she could say that she loved him as much as she loved House, but there were definitely strong feelings there. He then quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and in a show of dominance, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him tightly. She didn't resist him in the slightest and could practically hear the explosion of jealousy going on in House's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? GET OFF OF HER!" House finally screamed in a fit of rage.

"Sorry, buddy, she's mine now. You threw away a very good thing." Wilson said, after breaking the kiss. Cuddy turned to look at House, she didn't know how sorry she was for him at that point. Wilson was far more compassionate as a dom, and allowed room for discussion. When House held the position over her that Wilson now did, he completely abused it, but she had still clung to him like the idiot she was. Now it was time for revenge.

"THE HELL SHE IS YOURS!"

"I honestly don't see how you are in a position to contest that." Wilson replied calmly, and then gently placed his hands on Cuddy's shoulders, applying slight pressure, trying to get her to kneel in front of him. She was so aroused she was practically dripping, and though she couldn't see it, she knew that there just had to be a damp spot on the crotch of her jeans by now. She couldn't see House any more, but imagined the look of disbelief on his face was heartbreaking yet still arousing. "You want to suck my cock, don't you pet?"

"Yes Master, I love feeling your cock in my mouth." She replied in a soft, submissive tone, just trying to push House's buttons. Wilson patted her on the head and removed his cock from his pants quickly. As soon as it was out, her mouth wrapped around it and she started the careful but quick process of getting it down her throat. With quick bobs of her head, she took more and of him into her until he was penetrating her throat.

"STOP! THIS IS OBSCENE!" She heard House yell, and he seemed far more upset about this than the thought of getting hot wax poured on his balls. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WILSON!"

"I'd like to see you try." Wilson groaned, he placed his hand on the back of Cuddy's head and started to shove it back and fourth on him. She played the part he wanted her to play by making audible gagging noises. Knowing how badly this was pissing House off was just increasing her pleasure. "Look at me slut." At his command, Cuddy let her eyes drift upwards to meet his gaze. He smiled down at her with approval. Before she even knew it was happening, Wilson withdrew from her mouth and shot his load right onto her face. She recalled that this was probably House's favorite thing to do to her just to see the look of disgust in her eyes.

"Thank you, Master." She said softly and immediately started to scrape the cum off of her face with her fingers and then lick them clean.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED I COULD HAVE DONE IT MYSELF!" House screamed, he was pulling at the cuffs around his wrists so hard that the entire bed was shaking, rattling back and fourth in a fit of fury. Cuddy stood up and let Wilson wrap his arms around her.

"You don't get it, do you Greg? Your chance to keep me as yours ended as soon as you demolished my house with your car. Deal with it." Cuddy said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, "If you ever want a chance at getting fucked by me again, then you will do everything I say. If not, you will live the rest of your life in a state of orgasm denial and utter sexual frustration. Seeing as you are as stubborn as a mule, I wouldn't be surprised if you chose the latter, but at this point I am far beyond caring." She took Wilson's hand in hers and grasped it tightly.

"Sucks to be you." Wilson said, and then led Cuddy out of the room with him. After the door was shut, the only thing that could be heard beyond the walls of that tiny room were anguished screams. She had hit a nerve, and maybe, just maybe....it would do something to him.


End file.
